OK-INBRE Bioinformatics Core - Summary Biomedical research has evolved into an increasingly technology-driven endeavor and like the rest of society, has become critically dependent on computational tools and methods for data analysis, archiving and retrieval. This is particularly true as NIH moves into the era of Big Data. The OK-INBRE Bioinformatics Core will support this continuing evolution within the state of Oklahoma, and will partner with the newly established OK-INBRE Proteomics Core to deliver leading edge services and educational opportunities. We will heighten research expertise and infrastructure by providing state-of-the-art bioinformatics support and access to powerful analysis and search tools to investigators in Oklahoma. During the current funding period, we have provided bioinformatics research support for over 50 investigators in the state, enriching many scientific disciplines including cancer biology, cell and developmental biology, and infectious diseases, among others. This breadth of scientific areas that can benefit from bioinformatics analysis tools through our Core demonstrates the wide- ranging power of bioinformatics to advance multidisciplinary biomedical research. Our goal is to continue this effective support, particularly to investigators awarded through the Developmental Research Project Program and to other investigators throughout the state. We have provided and will continue to provide and expand bioinformatics education outreach activities for many OK-INBRE network institutions by offering didactic coursework and hands-on computing laboratories and activities. These classes have enriched the educational experiences of undergraduate students, graduate students and high school science teachers in the state. Additionally, these bioinformatics educational efforts will enhance career development of young biomedical scientists at all stages of their training, and enable the use of state-of-the-art bioinformatics tools by Oklahoma investigators. Collectively, these efforts will advance research programs at Oklahoma institutions and enhance the competitiveness of Oklahoma investigators for local, state, and national funding, and increase the pool of skilled young biomedical research scientists in Oklahoma.